ironthroneroleplaygamefandomcom-20200213-history
Olyvar Yronwood
Olyvar Yronwood is the son of the late Lord Aron Yronwood, and his wife, Clarisse Fowler, and the current Lord of Yronwood. He assumed lordship shortly after his marriage to Aliandra Allyrion, the mother of his four daughters, Alysanne, the twins Gwyneth and Coryanne, and Ashara. Appearance Olyvar Yronwood having grown to stand above most others, stands just above six feet when at his full height. He is large, barrel chested, and powerfully built, with straight, broad shoulders. He wears his dusty, dirty blonde hair short, cropped just above his ears, with a short, well trimmed beard to match. He wears the scars of numerous battles and wars on his face, and walks with a small gait to the right, as a result of his injuries during the Second War of Reclamation. He dresses extravagantly, in austere shades of black and gold, and always wears his father's cloak, of gilded silk, wrapped twice around his shoulders. His skin is tanned and rough from years of living in the hot Dornish sun. Biography Olyvar Yronwood was born in the year 337 AC to Aron Yronwood and Clarisse Fowler. A set of twins, his younger brother, Trystane, was born an hour after he. Their next born son, his younger brother Arthur, was born a year after. Olyvar was groomed to take his father’s place as the Bloodroyal from an early age. Two more siblings followed in the years after, a brother, Andrey, and his youngest sibling, a sister, Perianne. Olyvar and his siblings got on well for the majority of their childhood, but began diverging down differing paths as time dragged on. Olyvar was obsessed with the blade, and he and Trystane both would spar for hours and hours daily, while Andrey watched, enraptured by the ferocity in which they would duel. Arthur and Perianne usually abstained from the bloodsport, however, and were more often than not indoors, studying and reading. Olyvar had few friends. His closest companion, aside from his brother, Andrey, was Aliandra Allyrion, the daughter of the Lord of Godsgrace, fostered at Yronwood. At the age of ten, Olyvar was made his uncle Daemon’s squire, serving him as he lingered around Westerosi tourneys, and occasionally visited foreign ports in the Free Cities. He was knighted at the age of seventeen, a nameday gift from his uncle, as he found that now, more often than not, Olyvar would win their sparring sessions. While Wyl besieged Yronwood, Olyvar, Trystane, Andrey, Arthur, and Perianne are spirited away to Skyreach, where they find safe haven within their uncle’s home. Olyvar resented being kept away from the battlefield, and when denied the permission to leave the castle, tried to challenge his uncle to a duel over the matter. He and Trystane quarreled over the matter, and in a clash of hotheaded wills, the two ended up settling the matter with blades. Trystane, always the better of the two of them, disarmed Olyvar quickly, and the matter was set to rest, and Olyvar returned to his chambers, fuming. Aron sat out the war in it’s entirety, finding great delight in antagonizing Lord Wyl with his refusal to take to the battlefield. He was so brazen in his defiance that his daily schedule did not even change, and he was able to easily ignore the armies outside his gates. Olyvar always expected to become Lord, though that opportunity came a great deal sooner than he’d anticipated. When the dust had settled, in the year 357 AC Aron Yronwood fell ill, dying five days later. The maester that had attended him through his final days confirmed it was the Shaking Sickness that had taken him, and his wife, who was pregnant once more with another heir to Yronwood. Though Lordship is no easy task, Olyvar found himself well adept to handle it’s challenges. By day, he would settle land disputes and quarrels between his knights, and by night, he would take to the meadows and fields outside Yronwood, stealing away with his childhood friend, Aliandra. They used to sneak out all the time when they were kids, and play all sorts of games at night… though as they grew older, the nature of the games changed, and the two found love in their passionate moonlight trysts.The eldest daughter of the Lord of Godsgrace, she had been warded at Yronwood as long as Olyvar could remember. They had grown to be fast friends, her and the brothers Yronwood, but as they grew older things, changed. She had returned to Godsgrace two years prior, as the twins had both fallen hopelessly smitten with her, and began challenging each other to duels for her hand, to the chagrin of the now late Lord Aron, who had intended her to marry his eldest all along. After a short period of rekindling their friendship, the two were wed within a year of his ascension to Lordship, and by the end of 355 AC, she gave birth to their first daughter, Alysanne. Three more daughters followed in the coming years. The twins, Gwyneth and Coryanne came in 356 AC, and their youngest, Ashara, came in 358 AC. Despite how many children they had, there was one issue that plagued Olyvar; he wanted a son. Though in Dorne women can inherit equally with men, and they are considered full heirs in the eyes of Dornish law, Olyvar would have none of it, and grew more and more obsessed with having a male heir over the years of their marriage. It would call come to a tragic conclusion in the year 361 AC, when Aliandra gave birth to a stillborn child, a son, who had already been dead for months, the infant’s body black and crumbling and crawling with graveworms. The birth had taken too much out of Aliandra as well, and she too passed three days after giving birth to the stillborn monstrosity, named Aron, for his grandsire, before being buried beside his mother. The death of Aliandra took an immeasurable toll on Olyvar, as she had been the love of his life. In his grief, he found comfort in wine, but was coherent enough to have a small statue of her erected in the fields where they would sojourn in their youth. He withdrew within himself, and began neglecting to spend time with his daughters more and more, aside from the toddler Ashara, who, for reasons unknown, had grown even closer to him during the ordeal. After a five year period of grief, he finally began to steady himself once more, and gained the strength to return to his duties as Lord in full, whereas Arthur had often sat in his stead as the Lord of Yronwood. Eventually, the time to prove himself came. The Kingdom of the Iron Throne went to war in the year 370 AC, and Olyvar answered the call of his Martell overlords, begrudgingly. As he marched his own host into the Riverlands, riding with the Baratheon forces from the capital, they were beset upon by an army of Riverlanders at Crackclaw Point, led by Robb Tully himself. During the heat of battle, Olyvar ended up taking an arrow in the shoulder meant for King Orys I Baratheon. Though the poison forced him to remain bedridden for the rest of the campaign, his brother, Andrey, would go on to lead the Yronwood contingent of the Dornish Armies to great victory at Lord Harroway’s Town and elsewhere. After the war ended, Olyvar returned home with his armies, ragged and defeated, but hailed as the savior of the king nevertheless. He did not return alone, however. He’d taken a paramour during his time in the Riverlands, a young, skinny, auburn-headed camp follower by the name of Jenny, who was fat with child once he returned to Yronwood. A few months later, she gave birth to a son, a boy she named Voryan. And though he’d wanted a son so badly for years and years, the boy was a bastard, and Olyvar could never justify letting a bastard inherit over his trueborn heirs, even if they were girls. Angry and dejected, he retired to his bed for the remainder of the year to finish mending from his wounds. While the people of Dorne lauded his heroism, he gained a far greater prize for his troubles; the good graces of King Orys. Shortly after his return from the Riverlands, the King called upon Olyvar once more. And so his eldest daughter, Alysanne, was betrothed to Orys, to become the future Queen of Westeros. The great prestige of becoming the good-father to the King on the Iron Throne was no small happiness in Olyvar, but it still couldn’t fill the void that the loss of Aliandra and his unborn son had left within his heart. He still ached for a son, a true heir he could pour into. Olyvar met many Lords and Ladies from other kingdoms during the war. He forged ties with but one of them that stayed true, the peculiar friendship of Lord Balon Swann. Having served alongside his armies, the two became something like true friends, a rare thing for Olyvar, who had been too abrasive of a youth to have any real friends, intentionally isolated by his father in order to teach him how to lead, while his siblings played with the children of the rest of the nobility of Dorne. After short talks on the matter, Olyvar married Swann’s eldest daughter, Mya. A comely girl, just as austere and fiery as he, the two were married within a fortnight of the announcement of their betrothal. The two have been married for but year, and have yet to have any children, which is ever straining on their increasingly stormy relationship. Timeline of Events * 337 AC: Olyvar and Trystane are born to Aron Yronwood and Clarisse Fowler * 340 AC: Younger brother, Arthur, is born. * 345 AC: Younger brother, Andrey, is born. * 346 AC: Younger sister, Perianne, is born. Maester Argyle warns Clarisse that giving birth again could have complications. * 354 AC: Olyvar is knighted by his uncle, Ser Daemon Yronwood. * 355 AC: Olyvar marries Aliandra Allyrion. * 355 AC: Aliandra gives birth to their first daughter, Alysanne. * 356 AC: House Wyl rebels in Dorne, is put down by Olyvar and Trystane, acting on behalf of their Lord Father. Wyl is given to Aron’ younger brother, Nymor, who is married to the Last Lady of Wyl * 356 AC: The twins, Gwyneth and Coryanne are born. * 357 AC: Aron and Clarisse pass of Shaking Sickness, Olyvar becomes Lord of Yronwood. * 358 AC: Aliandra gives birth to their youngest daughter, Ashara. * 358 AC: Arthur marries Serenei of Lys under dubious circumstances. * 358 AC: Arthur’s daughter, Ysilla, is born. * 361 AC: Aliandra gives birth to stillborn son, Aron. Dies three days later. * 364 AC: Perianne’s betrothal to Symond Qorgyle broken off, Symond is killed in a duel by Andrey. * 370 AC: Second War of Reclamation beings in earnest, Olyvar calls his levies and marches north with the Martel host. Olyvar takes a poisoned arrow to the shoulder during the Battle for Crackclaw Point, and is bedridden the rest of the campaign. * 372 AC: Olyvar and the remaining Yronwood host return to Yronwood, Olyvar bringing his six months pregnant paramour Jenny with him. * 372 AC: Eldest daughter, Alysanne, betrothed to King Orys I Baratheon. * 372 AC: Jenny of Lord Harroway’s Town gives birth to Voryan Sand. * 374 AC: Olyvar remarries, taking Mya Swann to wife. Family Tree * Lord Aron Yronwood 310AC - 357AC * (m.) Clarisse Fowler 320AC - 357AC ** Lord Olyvar Yronwood 337AC ** (m.) Aliandra Allyrion 337AC - 361AC *** Alysanne Yronwood 355AC *** Gwyneth Yronwood 356AC *** Coryanne Yronwood 356AC *** Ashara Yronwood 358AC ** (p.) Red Jenny of Lord Harroway’s Town 357AC *** Voryan Sand 372 AC ** (m.) Mya Swann 353AC ** Trystane Yronwood 337 AC ** Arthur Yronwood 340 AC ** (m.) Irogenia of Lys *** Ysilla Yronwood 356 AC ** m. Falia Blackmont 340 AC ** Andrey Yronwood 345 AC ** Perianne Yronwood 346 AC Household and Supporting Characters Household and Supporting Characters * Arthur Yronwood, brother to Olyvar Yronwood. Castellan of Yronwood. Intelligent. 35 ** Archetype: Castellan * Perianne Yronwood, youngest sibling of Olyvar Yronwood. Betrothed to Moran Martell. Cold and snarky. Formerly in a relationship of dubious nature with Sylva Toland. 29 ** Archetype: Medic * Ysilla Yronwood, the daughter of Arthur Yronwood, niece to Olyvar Yronwood. Charismatic. Betrothed to Uthor Uller. ** Archetype: Negotiator 17 * Ser Garon Yronwood, son of Daemon Yronwood, cousin to Olyvar Yronwood. Just as hot tempered and fiery as his lord. Called Bearslayer. 24 ** Archetype: Warrior (Axes) * Ser Brynden Manwoody, childhood friend of Arthur Yronwood, and general layabout. Simple. ** Archetype: Executioner * Red Jenny of Lord Harroway’s Town, former paramour of Olyvar Yronwood, mother of Varyon Sand. * Gwyneth Yronwood, second daughter of Olyvar Yronwood. Bubbly and charming. Betrothed to Togar Toland. 17 * Coryanne Yronwood, third daughter of Olyvar Yronwood, twins with Gwyneth. Airheaded and self important. 17 * Ashara Yronwood, fourth daughter of Olyvar Yronwood. Too clever for her own good. Called Ash. 15 * Sylvenna Yronwood, first cousin of Olyvar Yronwood. An adventurer, she leads a small mercenary company based out of Lorath. 30 * Orson Wells, Sworn Sword of Olyvar Yronwood * ...and a many other household knights, servants, maesters, and septons. Category:House Yronwood Category:Dornish